Small Town, Big Problems!
by HaWaii FiVeO2012
Summary: The fued between Jake and tthe riverboys sure isn't over! What happens when Jake decided to bow up summerbay! The trouble has just begun! (Hannah/Andy centric.) READ & REVIEW!


**So this is my first Home & Away storyline. Hope ye all enjoy. Please, please review! I am a huge fan of Hannah and Andy so they wil definately be included! But the cafe is being blown up, so everyone is going to be involved really. With one or two minor character deaths hope ye don't mind! **

**Chapter 1**

"Hey.." Hannah smiled as she casually walked into the kitchen with her flowery dressing gown on as she wrapped her arms around Andy's bare muscely shouders.

"You're up early.." Andy said pulling the curtains from the window and looking out, he seemed on edge and a but jumpy which Hannah noticed

"Well, it's kinda hard to sleep when you get up 20 times during the night!" Hannah smiled but her joke fell flat. Andy just kept his concenrated gaze fixed on the farm entrance.

"Are you expecting someone?" Hannah asked going for a cold piece of toast on the table and taking a bite

Anndy smiled before finally turnning his back on the window, he walked up to Hannah and wrapped his arms around her tiny waste and kissed her gently

"I'm not expecting anyone!" He smiled and kissed her again making Hannah drop her toast

She looked delighted as she held Andy's face and guided his lips to her and they shared yet another passionate kiss.

"Ughh get a room!" Hannah and Andy were interrupted by a disgusted Evie who didn't 100% agree with Hannah's intimate relationship with Andy

Hannah just laughed Evie's comment off awkwardly before finishing her cold toast and with annother peck on the cheek, she left to get ready for work.

The room was left eerily quiet, Andy wanted to create a conversation with the feisty Evie but she was making it very difficult.

"So, how's school going?" Andy thought it was wortth a try!

"..Fine.." Evie said abruptly as she buttered he stale toast

"Good.." Andy said "Y'ano Evie, I know you don't really approve of me and Hannah-" Andy was innterrupted by a sarcastic scoff from Evie

"You can say that again!" She said

"-I really wish you would give me a chance!" Andy said

"Once a criminal always a criminal!" Evie said pouring herself a cup of tea

"That's not fair!" Andy said

"Oh, it is very fair! I just dont want anyone or anything to hurt Hannah. And believe me if you even so much as make her cry, you will regret it!" Evie delivered the ultimatum before leaving the room with her coffee. Oscar wasn't that supportive either but recently he was getting in his good books, they went to the beach together and Andy even thought Oscar the basics of surfing. He enjoyed spending time with him but he knew he had a long road to go with both the twins to become part of their family.

But Zac loved having him around. Andy was actually suprised how good Zac acted to the whole situation. It didn't bother him in the slightest and it made Andy happy. With another peek out the window Hannah arrived back in the room lookig very cute in her nurse uniform for work and grabbed the keys of her car. Andy slipped ona fresh T-shirt and they both left hand in hand.

They stopped off at the diner to get a awakening cup of coffee and to have a quick chat before work started.

"2 black to go please Leah.." Hannah said

"Coming right up.." Leah said getting to it

"Hey, you OK?" Hannah said nudging Andy''s hand to get his attention. He has been off all morning and she was slightly concerned

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine!..I gotta go." Andy said releasing Hannah's hand quicky

"What about our coffees?" Hannah said pointinng at Leah

"I'd love to stay, but I realy gotta go..." He returned to give her a slight peck on the cheek before leaving leaving Hannah confused and slightly angry

"What's going on there?" Leah asked

Hannah sighed defeated "I dont know..I can't help but think that something is wrong. He is being very distant lately"

"Hey, why don't you, Andy and the twis come to the diner tonight..Alf is having his suprise 60th tonight..Roo is sorting out food, Irene is sorting out music it's gonna be good! Take your mind off things?" Leah offered kindly

Hannah thought for a minute "Y'ano what..We'll be there! It'll be good for all of us!" She smiled grabbing her cup of coffee

"Good!" Leah smiled as Hannah gathered her bag to leave

"Well I shall see you later then.." Hannah said heading towards the door

"Oh Hannah, bring Zac along too.." Hannah could see her cheeks go red when she mentioned his name

She laughed sightly "I will.." She winked and Leah started bursting out laughing and with that she left for work.

_"Jake we need to talk! Call me as soon as you get this!" _Andy said as he tried unsuccessfully ringing Jake for the 100th time. Jake had promised him that him and whoever he loved and cared about was in danger. So he pushed Hannah away for now until everything was sorted, he couldn't live with himself if anything happened to Hannah or the kids and he was held responsible.

"Andy!" Andy turned to see Josh running up to him

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Andy said

"Well hello to you too..." Josh said "I've been looking for you! Where did you stay last night?" He asked

"In Hannah's.." Andy said

"I was worried.." Josh sighed with relief "..This came in the window yesterday strapped onto a rock.." Josh handed the hand written note to Andy and he was horrified to see what was written on it

It only said one word but it was enough to scare the living daylights on of him; _"Boom!" _

"What's this about Andy?" Josh asked worriedly

That is when Andy's phone started ringing, it was Pirovic.

He walked away leaving Josh angry and flustered

"ANDY!" Josh shouted but to no avail, he decided to just wak away besides he was going to be late for school

"Jake.." Andy answered

"Your girlfriend is looking very pretty this morning i must say.." Jake said

"You leave her alone! It's me you want!" Andy said

"OH I know that what do you call it ...collateral damage isn't it?" Jake teased evily

"I swear to God Jake-" Andy shouted

"-Hey, hey I''m not going to touch your pretty little Gf, yet anyway.." Jake said

"We need to meet up.." Andy said

Jake agreed and decided to meet up straight away

"Half an hour..Yabbey Creek..look foward to seeing you there Barrett.." And with that the line went dead

Half and hour passed and sure enough Jake wasnt late.

"What do you want Barrett? Your taking precious time from my surveilance services.." Jake said pulling up in his fancy SUV

"OK, I might just come out and say it...If you don't leave Hannah, Josh or anyone else that I care about alone..I'll have no choice but to go to the cops.." Andy said fighting back

"Whhy would you do that Andy? DO you want to be dead?" Jake said angriy

"You give me no choice! I dont want anyone else involved!" Andy protested

Jake just laughed

"Your a wanted man Jake, and you deserve to be locked aaway for a very long time!" No more MR. Nice guy Andy thought. And without another word he walked away

"You just made a big mistake Barrett!" Jake shouted before driving off

Andy immediately rang Hannah.

"Hey Andy, everything OK?" She answered straight away

"Yeah its fine. You working?" Andy said

"Yeah just started Andy you OK you sound nervous?" She asked concern in her voice

"I'm fine I'll see you after work.." He said

"Yeah OK.." Hannah said frowning, why exactly did he ring her?

"Hey, love you!" andy said and they both hung up

Thankfuly the day passed by in a breeze and Andy finally thought that Jake got the message. When Hannah finished work Andy met her outside the hospital doors, just to be safe. Hannah convinced him to go to Alf's 60th and he did. He hopped the threat and the constant looking over your shouder was over.

"Ok Josh be good..Ok bye.." Andy ended the phone call with his younger brother

"Everything OK?" Hannah asked walking along the beach in the darkess in her lovey purple strapless, floaty dress and curled hair, she looked stunning and Andy looked very well in his casual jeans and fancy shirt a few buttons left opened

"Yeah fine, Josh is going to be staying in Maddies tonight something about a movie night.." He stopped Hannah on the beach ad kissed her

"What was that for?" She smiled rubbing a hand through his stubble

"Sorry for being so...distant lately. I had things going on but nothing for you to be worried about.." Andy said holding her close

"Y'ano you can always come to me right?" Hannah said Andy nodded gratefully

They made their way to the diner not noticing the thugs watching their every move from further up the beach.

"HAPPYY BIRTHDAAAY!" Hannah said happily as Alf kissed her on the cheek

"Aw thanks Lave..Thanks for coming mate.." He shook Andy's hand

"Where were ye guys?" Evie said rolling her eyes

"We took a romantic stroll along the beach.." She looked at Andy lovingly as Irene offered them so fresh champagne whhich they took

"Well Zac is over tthere with Leah, they haven't stopped talking since we got here!" Oscar said pointing towards the happy couple snugged in the corner of the diner. It brought a smile to Hannah's face to see Zac so happy

The night passed very fast, the family of Summer Bay danced the night away and everyone was having a blast! No pun intended.  
>Then it was time to bring the cake out, with a big 60 wrote on the top and '<em>stone the flamin' crows<em>' Alf happily blew out his candles before offering a piece of cake to everyone and thanking everyone for ccomign and whoever organised such a lovely suprise.

"I love you Andy Barrett!" Hannah said perhaps the amount of drink consumed taking over as she kissed Andy passionately

"Love you too!" He said, he was honestly enjoying the night!

"Nate!" Hannah was a bit tipsy and she noticed her boss and friend dancing eith his wife on the dancefloor. She went up to him adn hugged him leaving him stunned, deep down he had feelings for Hannah.

"Hannah! You OK?" Nate said a grin on his face

"Pshh M'fine!" Hannah said sleepily as she started to stumble

"Whoa!" Nate said as he caught her just before she hit the floor all the time Hannah insisted she was fine

"I think it's time to get you home.." ANdy said holding her up by wrapping her arm around his shoudlers

"She OK?" Zac came over suprised to see Hannah so drunk, she never got even close to drunk before! Maybe her drink was spiked? He was concerned

"Yeah she's fine I'm gonna bring her home though.." Andy said, Zac agreed and he headed to the door but Leah wanted him to stay so Andy insisted he could handle Hannah and Zac agreed to eave him look after her and stayed with Leah.

He looked over to the twins who were dancing with Kyle, Phoebe and gang, they seemed to be having a good time so he left them there too. He opened the door and it slammed behind him, Hannah was really hard to carry but he managed somehow.

He was just outside the door when he came face to face with Pirovic.

"Leaving so soon?" He smiled

"Jake.." Andy said shocked he was here

"Your girlfriend reacted just the way I wanted to them drugs.." He smiled

"Drugs? What did you do!" He shouted angrily laying Hannah down the ground checking for a response

"Hannah? Hannah CCan you hear me?!" He shouted but no response

Evie suddenly burst through the doors

"There you are! Hannah?! Is she alright?" Evie said leaning down next to Hannah

It was then Evie noticed Jake

"Can you call an ambulance please!" She shouted to Jake

"Yeah looks like ye will need one.." And before anyone had time to react Jake pulled out a trigger and pressed it

In a matter of seconds the diner was engulfed with flames and thick black smoke.

**What ye think lemme know! Next chapter should be up sooN! **


End file.
